


fletching

by gayley



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, bit ooc but thats chill, takumi is a Nerd, this is gay im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayley/pseuds/gayley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi tries to teach Leo how to properly utilize a bow. He gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fletching

_“Honestly_ , if I hadn't known any better I’d think you were brain-dead!” Takumi shouted as he held up one of his arrows.

“ _These_ are the cockfeathers and _these_ are the hen feathers!”

To this, Leo started snickering behind his gloves.

“And it's  _not_ funny.” Takumi scolded.

 

Truly, in Leo’s perspective, it was quite humorous. Along with Takumi’s determination to teach him how to be an archer, and that the parts of the arrow had such… _amusing_ names, this whole situation was funny. He was a lost cause.

 

“Moving on, _this_ part is called the shaft. It is usually made out of thin wood and splinters very easily, so we tend to wear gl-”

The silver-haired man was abruptly cut off by bellowing laughter and Leo bent over, clutching his stomach. It was a fortunate thing that the archery pit was empty except for the two.

 

Takumi started waving his arms in a dramatic fashion and looked towards the sky. “I can't. I can’t. We’re finished with today’s class. Pack up your things, Leo.”

 

In the end, the mage did end up apologizing before Takumi stormed off, and was able to convince him to continue their lesson.

 

Only ten minutes later, he regretted it severely.

 

“Okay, so, you put your right hand on the grip…” The bowman drawled out as he placed Leo’s hand onto the bow, underneath his own.

At the sudden skin contact, the blond almost pulled away, when he remembered the promise he made to Takumi.

No getting distracted this time. He was going to learn.

 

“And you draw back the bowstring…”

 

“Why is this thing so hard to pull?” Leo asked as he struggled to tug the string backward, with limited success.

 

Seeing this, Takumi rolled his eyes and grasped the Nohrians hand and assisted him with balancing the arrow on his knuckle.

 

“Gods… how do you do this hundreds of times a day?” Leo breathed, thinking of how prominent his blush was and how _close_ the Hoshidan prince was and _oh stars I can feel his breathing on the back of my neck now why did I think learning this frivolous activity would be beneficial this is bad for my heart._

 

Takumi giggled ( _no, seriously, like a young child)_ and shrugged his shoulders. “‘been practicing since i was was small. You get used to it. Now pay attention.”

 

Suddenly, the marksman removed his hand from the bowstring and placed his thumb and index fingers on either side of Leo’s chin and directed it towards the wooden target. “Now, try to imagine your arrow hitting the _very_ center of the target, moving quickly…”

Truthfully, Leo wasn’t bored at all with the lesson and was listening quite attentively until now. Until he could feel the short strands of Takumi’s hair tickling the shell of his ear and he could faintly smell the archer’s musk of pine, cherry blossom flowers and a bit of sweat. Despite the temptation to let his bow fall to the ground and kiss this boy _senseless_ , Leo kept his eyes on the wooden structure in front of him and tried not to let his blush creep down to his shoulders.

 

“...right when you think you have the correct aim, release your back hand from the string!” Takumi’s thrill-laced voice shook Leo from his trance, and he fired his arrow due to surprise.

 

As suspected, it flew straight past it’s target. Takumi was silent for a few seconds before piping up again.

 

“It’s okay, uh, you’ll get it next time-” He encouraged, before Leo had turned his head to glance at the bowman, leaving only an inch between their faces. Now looking into Takumi’s gaze so deeply, Leo realized his pupils here much bigger than usual, and that he had tiny, pale freckles dotting his cheekbones. Also that his lips were _so_ pink and _so_ small and he could easily capture them in his larger ones. The horseman’s thoughts were interrupted by that pair of lips inching closer to his and his brain completely short-circuiting.

 

When their mouths touched, it wasn't anything like their first kiss a few days ago. Rushed, desperate and not without its fair share of teeth-bumping, the kiss had only lasted a few seconds before both parties jumped away from each other's touch like it had burnt them.

This time, everything was more relaxed and caring. Soon enough, the dark knight settled into Takumi’s lips, and they only clacked teeth _once._ The archer’s mouth was a tad ripped around the bottom due to his merciless lip-chewing, but Leo didn't really care all that much because all he _could_ care about at the moment was how _perfect_ this felt and how nice Takumi’s hair felt between his fingers. Usually, the boy wouldn't let anyone touch his locks, not even Sakura, after she’d shyly offered to help him brush it, and here he was, combing through it with such tenderness and thought that he almost got lost in his silvery mane and stopped kissing Takumi entirely. _Gods they were going to have to continue this later. Somewhere else._

 

Leo let out an abnormally vocal sigh into the other prince’s mouth as he kicked his forgotten bow ( _when did he drop that?)_ to the side and pulled away. Leo quickly recollected himself and cleared his throat, looking at Takumi through a fierce blush cascading his features. It was insane how crazy this boy could drive him.

 

“So… uh… yeah.” Takumi stuttered out, absentmindedly wiping his mouth while doing so.

 

“Yeah.” Leo shakily replied while avoiding the other’s eyes.

 

“If I’d known you’d like archery this much, I would have given you lessons _much_ sooner.”

 

“Sh-shut up!”

 

“I like you a lot, Leo.”

 

“I said, _shut up_!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello i came up with this idea in the middle of an archery lesson because the names for the arrow are so funny. this is most likely going to be a standalone fic with no continuation but i am considering writing a full series about these two. as always feedback is accepted and heavily appreciated!


End file.
